Booster Gold
Booster Gold is a shamelessly self-promoting superhero from the year 2462 A.D., and a member of the Justice League. = History = Booster Gold was a thrill-seeker of the 25th century, who traveled backwards in time to the 21st century to fight today's criminals as a superhero. However, in reality, he is only interested in mega-fame and fortune, which are the only reasons why he came from the future, where he couldn't have them. Because of his hunger for fame, Booster Gold was only entrusted with low-profile cases, and despite his best efforts, he was always mistaken for the Green Lantern. When the sorcerer Mordru ran afoul on Metropolis, Booster Gold saw this as the high profile mission that would launch his career. However, he was assigned to crowed control. In a burning laboratory, Booster Gold met Dr. Tracy Simmons, a scientist who, together with her boss, was experimenting with an unstable alternate energy source. Dr. Brown was caught in an accident that attached that source ― a black hole ― to his chest, and started sucking in everything in sight. Booster Gold was determined to help out the scientist ― mainly to impress her ― and so he set off to place a gravity inhibitor collar on Dr. Brown. Booster Gold is very cocky and somewhat goofy, but despite his obsession with fame and wealth, he is good natured and well-intentioned. In the end, he was willing to risk his own life to put an end this menace. He eventually succeeded, and even though this deed didn't grant him his most wanted mega-fame, it did earn him the admiration (and possibly something more) of Dr. Simmons, who saw the heroism in him, when he was no longer capable of. Booster Gold answered the world-wide call to the entire Justice League during Darkseid's most recent invasion of Earth. Like all of his Justice League counterparts, the further adventures of Booster Gold have not yet been depicted. Powers & Equipment Booster Gold has no special powers of his own, but he dons a powersuit that enables him to fly, and gives him super strength. He is quick-witted and inventive, but is very often hampered by his own egotistical and adventurous nature. Booster's wrist gauntlets generate energy blasts that range from stun-level power to destructive energy that can vaporize tempered steel. Sidekick Booster Gold is accompanied by Skeets, a talking curator droid from the Metropolis Space Museum of the 25th century. Roughly the size and shape of an flying orange metal football with fins, Skeets possesses a vast historical database and an extensive vocabulary. Besides being Booster's closest companion, Skeets helps Booster to more comfortably assimilate into 21st-century society using his wealth of information. The robot has an extensive personality program, which occasionally makes Skeets seem amused by Booster's words and actions, but in most respects, Skeets is essentially Booster's cheering section. He is also equipped with holo-projectors and scanners. = Background information = Michael Jon "Booster" Carter was (or will be, depending on point-of-view) a collegiate football superstar in the 25th Century of the DC Comics universe. Before he could turn pro, it was discovered that Michael had bet heavily on sports--including his own games. Despite never betting against himself, Michael was publicly humiliated and banned from sports competition. Reduced to working as a security guard at the Metropolis Space Museum, Michael became enamored with the 21st Century and its famous superheroes, most notably Superman, the champion of Metropolis. Discovering that the museum actually had a functioning time machine on display (the former property of adventurer Rip Hunter) Michael hatched a plan: he would "borrow" certain display items and use the time machine to travel back to the "glory days" of superheroes. In Michael's mind it wouldn't be stealing; he would be traveling to a time that pre-dated the existence of the museum pieces . He took a power suit and a Legion flight ring (curiously pre-dating the Legion of Superheroes by at least 500 years) and a few lesser relics with him. His only hindrance was Skeets, a floating information droid that could conceivably stop Michael with its built in security systems. However, before Skeets could act, Michael deactivated the robot and brought it along for the trip. External Links * Appearances Justice League Unlimited * "Initiation" * "The Greatest Story Never Told" * "Ultimatum" * "Dark Heart" * "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing, part II: Time Warped" * "Doomsday Sanction" * "The Balance" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "The Great Brain Robbery" * "Destroyer" Category:Ability to fly Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League members